marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jalome Beacher (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Jalome Beacher Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: None known Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Mercenary, professional criminal, former chemical engineer Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with a criminal record; deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Member of the Masters of Evil Base of Operations: New York City, New York Origin Jalome Beacher was a talented chemical engineer working in the design and development laboratory of Beemont Manufacturing who created a chemical coating that, when applied to any object, eliminated all friction between that object and surfaces. Beacher was about to unveil his discovery when Beemont was purchased by a larger organization and a man named Rockwall was placed in charge. The research and development lab was closed and Beacher was fired. He decided to build his own company founded on the non-stick chemical, but discovered that no bank would lend the money needed without a sizeable downpayment. Creating a special uniform coated with the chemical, Beacher could move at high speeds on foot by sliding with extreme maneuverability. He adopted the name Slyde and set out to steal the money he needed, as well as to force Rockwall out of business. Place of Birth: Unrevealed Place of Death: New York City Cause of Death: Gangland execution Known Relatives: None First Appearance: ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #272 (Jan, 1986) Final appearance: ''Civil War : War Crimes'' #1 History Slyde began his criminal career by robbing a bank, successfully slipping through the arms of the guards and eluding both the police and Spider-Man. Next, Slyde broke into Beemont, where he wrecked his old laboratory and narrowly avoided capture. He escaped with a briefcase snatched from Rockwall's grasp. When Slyde discovered that the case contained proof that Beemont had become a front for distributing money stolen by a criminal organization, he called the New York district attorney and set up a "sting" operation to trap Rockwall. Slyde contacted Rockwall, offering to return the evidence in return for a large sum of money. They set up a meeting, and Rockwall in turn hired criminals to set up an ambush. Spider-Man learned of the plan, but knew nothing of the police involvement. He arrived on the scene in time to warn Slyde of the danger, and stopped Rockwall's escape just as the district attorney arrived. At the last minute, Slyde grabbed the ransom money and escaped. Shortly afterwards the R&D lab was closed down and Beacher was fired. Beacher created his identity as Slyde to get revenge for being fired. He began robbing banks in order accumulate enough money so that he could start a company for himself and drive his former employers out of business. Slyde later appeared as a member of the Crimson Cowl's new Masters of Evil. During the recent Civil War, Slyde was approached by the crimelord Hammerhead, who wanted to rally other supervillains to oppose the superhero registration act. Suspecting that Hammerhead was really trying to take over the imprisoned Kingpin's territories, Slyde refused to join Hammerhead's crew. As he railed against Hammerhead's plans, Slyde was brutally shot in the back of the head by Underworld. Slyde's body was later dumped in the middle of Hell's Kitchen as a message to the Kingpin and his associates. Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 170 lbs Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Unusual Features: None Powers Known Powers: None; all of Slyde's powers were derived from his costume. Known Abilities: Slyde was a talented chemical engineer before taking to a life of crime. Strength Level: Normal human male with intensive regular exercise Miscellaneous Equipment: *'Slippery Costume:' Slyde's costume was covered with an experimental substance that eliminated friction between it and other surfaces. Most adhesives (including Spider-Man's webbing) would not stick to him and it was virtually impossible to grasp him barehanded. Transportation: *'Skating:' Slyde could skate along the ground using his frictionless shoes, obtaining speeds of up to 30 mph. He could also change directions instantly by simply shifting his weight or grabbing hold of a stationary object and twisting his body around it. Weapons: Slyde did not use any conventional weapons, though he was known to bluff enemies by using toy weapons. Notes * Trivia * List of Appearances * ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #272 - First Appearance * ''Web of Spider-Man'' #23 * ''Amazing Spider-Man Unlimited'' #6 (2nd Story) * ''Thunderbolts'' #24 * ''Thunderbolts'' #25 * ''Civil War: War Crimes'' #1 - Apparent Death Related Articles * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Modern Age Category:American Category:Single Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Masters of Evil members hu:Csúszka